ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Vendetta
Story Kevin and his clone troopers charge forward, alongside a Tetramand army. Their leader is a young, female Tetramand, Princess Looma. Their opponents are the Techadon robots, alongside an army of blue Tetramands. Looma: Charge! The red Tetramands take on the blue Tetramands in heated battles, while the clone troops fire pulse cannons at the Techadons, easily destroying them. Kevin has absorbed metal, and was taking on a Tetramand, using a mallet hand to parry his blows. Eddy and Lucy were leading the clones, working to quickly route the Techadon. Kevin charges his way in, when all of a sudden, the largest Tetramand in the field appears in front of him, four arms raised above his head. Tetramand: Die! (The Tetramand hammers his arms down, and Kevin rolls to the side. He then fires his mallet hand at his head, slightly distorting him.) I am Nile of the House of Blue Waves! I will finally eliminate the House of Red Wind! And no human will stand in my way! Looma: Oh, really? (Nile turns, and Looma jumps in his face, punching him and knocking him down. She then lifts him up, spins him, and throws him through a building.) Kevin: Awesome. Looma: Stay focused, human! The battle is not won yet. (They charge in, rejoining the battle.) Sometime later, the battle is over. The House of the Red Wind is victorious, along with the clone troops. Looma: Not bad for humans. Kevin: We take that as a compliment. So, those who sided with the Separatists have been defeated. Looma: Yes. They will not make trouble for you guys again. And if they do, then we’ll just beat them up again. Kevin: Right. As promised, we’re going to leave some clone forces here, just to keep an eye on things. If there are any problems, we’ll be back to assist. Looma: Oh, that’s sweet. But we won’t need it. And my father doesn’t plan on leaving the Republic, so we should be good. Kevin: Good. End Scene Kevin and his forces have returned to the base camp they had established. Kevin, Eddy, Lucy and Fritz are in the command tent. Fritz: Everything is set, General. We can leave the planet whenever we wish. Kevin: In that case, let’s rest a few days. It certainly can’t hurt. Bring Vulkanus to my tent. Fritz: Yes sir! (Fritz leaves.) Eddy: Why do you want Vulkanus? Kevin: I want to figure out who it was that hired him to kill me. There may be another threat on this planet that we don’t know about. Lucy: If that’s what you think is best, General. Kevin: I’ll handle the interrogation, alone. (Kevin leaves the tent, and heads to his own. There, Vulkanus, without his armor, was tied to a chair.) Well, well. Look who’s powerless now. Vulkanus: (Struggling.) You’re lucky that I’m trapped. Kevin: Lucky? You’re my prisoner of war. And you’re going to talk. Who hired you to kill me? Vulkanus: How do you know that we didn’t just band together to kill you? Kevin: Because Sevenseven has been working for the Separatists, and he doesn’t do anything unless he’s being paid. Besides, you’re rich. Killing me is just a bonus, right? Vulkanus: And we thought that we had it made. Equal pay among the four of us, and all we had to do was bring your corpse back. Kevin: Who? Vulkanus: I don’t feel like telling you. Kevin: Okay then. (Kevin grabs his blaster from the holster, and absorbs the metal off of it. He then morphs his hand into a blade, and cuts Vulkanus on the arm.) Vulkanus: Ow! You can’t use torture. Kevin: You’re a prisoner of war. It doesn’t matter what happens to you. (Kevin cuts Vulkanus again, blood pouring down his arm.) Vulkanus: Okay, okay! It was this guy in the Separatists. He was grey, with white hair, and a ribcage like shirt. Oh, what was his name? Ragor? Ragir? Kevin: Ragnarok?! Vulkanus: Yeah, that’s it! Now treat my injuries already! (Kevin’s face was horrified, as if he had seen a ghost. He backs up, and leaves the tent.) Hey, get back here! Somebody! Get me medical attention! Kevin was stumbling through the camp, in a daze. However, his face was serious, and he bumps into Lucy, almost knocking her down. Lucy: General! (Lucy sees his face, and shows concern.) Are you alright? Kevin: He’s alive. And he’s here. Lucy: Who? Kevin: Ragnarok. The man who killed my father. I have to find him and stop him. (Kevin continues on, before Lucy can say anything comforting.) End Scene On a mountain overlooking the desert, Ragnarok was preparing an army of Techadons. Ragnarok: Now, if we catch them by surprise, we’ll be able to overwhelm the clone force. But that requires speed and stealth, something the Techadon are not good at. (Ragnarok looks up, and sees the sun about to set.) Good. All forces, prepare to move out! Then, a pulse bomb appears at Ragnarok’s feet, and it goes off, destroying every Techadon unit there. An entire army defeated in a matter of seconds. The force of it launches Ragnarok off his feet, though he recovers and lands safely. Ragnarok: Who? (Kevin then comes out from behind a rock.) Oh, of course. I should’ve expected this when Sevenseven failed to kill you. Kevin: How’d you survive last time? (Kevin pulls out a piece of taydenite, absorbing it.) I guess it doesn’t matter. You won’t survive this fight, that’s for sure. Ragnarok: You are cocky. Although, you are the one who won’t survive. I must admit, I was overjoyed when I learned that you would be leading the Plumbers on this world that I was assigned to take. Now, I can take my revenge. Ragnarok charges forward at a blinding speed. Kevin morphs his hand into a tray, firing taydenite spikes at Ragnarok. Ragnarok dodges with ease, and reaches Kevin, punching him in the chest. Kevin goes crashing into the mountain behind him, his taydenite armor cracked. Kevin creates a mace hand, and swings it at Ragnarok. Ragnarok catches Kevin’s arm, and squeezes it, breaking the mace off. Kevin: Ugh! How? Ragnarok: I was always stronger. Kevin is able to pull away, dodging a punch, as his hand regenerates. Ragnarok pulls his hand out of the hole his fist created, and Kevin forms a mace hand. He swings at Ragnarok, and he dodges, and Kevin hits the hole hard. Kevin then fires the mace at Ragnarok, which he catches, and throws back with incredible force. Kevin dodges, the mace hitting the hole in the mountain again. Ragnarok charges at Kevin, going to punch him, but Kevin catches the fist. Ragnarok swings his other fist, but Kevin catches it again. The two struggle, deadlocked. Ragnarok: It is useless. You cannot win. (Then, a rumpling occurs.) Kevin: Don’t count on it. (Ragnarok looks up, and sees an avalanche tumbling down the mountain above them, almost right on top of them.) Ragnarok: Clever. Kevin: Not as clever as this! (Kevin knees Ragnarok in the chest, and slams him into the wall. Kevin then jumps out of the way, as Ragnarok is caught in the avalanche, crushed under stone and mud. The avalanche sweeps Ragnarok off the mountainside, falling towards the sands below.) It is done. Kevin loses his taydenite coating, and looks to his wrist, at a thin bracelet. Characters *Kevin Levin *Eddy *Lucy Mann *Looma Red Wind *Commander Fritz Villains *Ragnarok *Techadon Robots *Vulkanus (prisoner) Trivia *It's revealed that Ragnarok survived his last encounter with Kevin. However, it is uncertain if he survived this one. *Kevin's forces finally claim victory on Khoros. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Techadon Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc